My life without him
by vampyrgirl1997
Summary: basically the same as my last story which has been deleted because of corniness lol . Mel is he third chld of Leo's and Piper, but when she was little he left and didn't come back. now he has decded to and her life is changing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: OK so I deleted my last story, mostly because I didn't like that it got really corny and my writing skills got bad. So this story has pretty much the same plot, I just have to make it not so corny. By the way I do not own ″Charmed″ or the characters except Mel, and the plot line is mine too.**

Prologue

I never noticed how crappy my life really was until he showed up again. Somehow Leo Wyatt made my life so much more confusing than it used o be well at least when he came back. By back I mean, he left a lot. I was really really young the first time and he never came back after that. When he showed up at my door, I felt like I should have punched him for being so stupid, I could have blown him up for what I cared at that point in time, but he would have just orbed.

The anger finally repressed, but the fact remains, my father(or so he called himself) definitely wasn't all that amazing. This is my story from years ago, this... is my life without him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ″Charmed″...just this plot and Mel's character technically cuz well her personality was my idea. Read and review please?**

Chapter 1

The morning was basically like most around the manor. Chris and Wyatt were fighting over the last homemade waffle, mom was on the phone with the current manager of P3 and I was getting ready for my day at my aunt Paige's house. I had to say that I really loved helping her with the twins Ally and Gabrielle, and Little Henry. They were really clingy but it was the good kind of clingy.

″Okay so books, movies, and Twizzlers for uncle Henry. I have everything I need for the day.″i said to myself just as I was about to leave the house.

″Mel? You didn't have any breakfast, are you sure you don't want me to whip up some taco eggs or something?″ By the way taco eggs are just eggs with cholula sauce in and on them, it gives them a ton of spicy flavor.

″No mom I'm fine. I'll get something on the way to Paige's. Bye guys, see you all later!″ of course my mom was the only one to hear my reply and said bye for both of my older brothers, ya know it's really annoying when you have two brothers who only acknowledge you when you give them food.

I had just recently turned sixteen so my mom gave me the Jeep, that way I wouldn't have to walk everywhere. The moment I got to the car I had this weird feeling that I was being watched, so naturally I turned around but absolutely no one was there. There was no person around but the feeling didn't go away the whole time I was driving the ten miles to my aunt's house. If anything it got way worse. I pushed the feeling aside as I walked to my aunt's porch and knocked on the door. Hearing my aunt yell to come in I opened the door to the huge Victorian house. It was huge, more so than my own, and somehow my aunt and uncle managed to find a place with a normal sized yard for kids to run aroun in. The house itself had a farmers porch and a two car garage.

I walked in to the house slipping off my shoes and went to the kitchen, the kids were always in there just like my brothers were. I greeted them with hugs( the girls were about twelve and Little Henry was about nine or so) and then went to search for my aunt to see what my job for the day was.

″There you are Mel, okay so today I have to run to the grocery store and then head to work in town so I should be home by seven-ish tonight. The girls have a ballet lesson at two and Little Henry has baseball practice at three. Remember to pick them all up at the rec room at five and I set out a lasagna to bake in the freezer. Your uncle should stop by for his lunch break and that's about if for today.″ my aunt didn't even take a pause or breath in between all she was saying but I got it all.

″So basically the normal schedule for the day. Cool see you tonight.″ I replied opening the fridge for a bagel, the butter, milk, eggs, and cholula sauce. Sadly I only turned down my mom's taco eggs because sh kind of sucked at making them seeing as me and my best friend Ama came up with the recipe back when we were in middle school. My mother never put enough sauce in or on them.

″Yes Mel, the normal schedule, oh and remember-″

″Minimal magic use, got it.″ I cut her off and smiled.

″Thanks Mel,″ she turned to face her kids who were now eagerly waiting for their good-bye hugs and kisses,″bye guys, I love you.″

In unison they all chimed,″Bye mom!″

* * *

It was about eight that night hen I got home, and I had still had that feeling of being watched. Everywhere I went alone I kept looking around like I was going to get attacked, not that I couldn't have handled it. That was the beauty of being one of the Charmed One's daughters, you had powers beyond imagination and no one could stop you. It just sucked knowing no one else could know about me and my family being witches(and white lighters but no one used those powers anymore because of what happened when I was a baby). It looked as though my house had been abandoned in the middle of the day so that meant my mom was at work and my brothers went to hang with their friends. The house was all mine. At least I thought so.

The moment I walked into my house a figure stepped out from the shadows and I screamed. Instantly I ran to the nearest room and figured if I stayed put I couldn't be found. Oh boy was I wrong. The figure knew where I was and stood right in front of my only exit.

″Wh-who are you?″ I asked trembling, this had never happened to me before, normally if someone unknown was in my house I would have kicked their ass, this time it was different. I was actually scared.

″Calm down Mel...I'm you dad,″ the lights turned on and there he was, Leo Wyatt. My family's own traitor and the poor insolent soul called my father.

The room started spinning and everything went black. I fell back and luckily landed on a couch but I don't quite remember what happened after. A few minutes later though,when I woke up, I noticed I was being set into my bed by a pair of extremely strong arms. I started to squirm my way out of the bed and stood up still feeling shocked and a bit dizzy.

″Get out,″ I commanded pointing to my door and shot a death glare at Leo,″Leave and do not come back. Do you understand?″

He looked at me, his brown eyes shined in my bedroom light and he just smirked. It wasn't a mean smirk but a happy one of sorts, almost like he knew I wanted to kill him but couldn't. After all he was my father technically speaking and I couldn't just kill him out of the blue. That'd be very wrong, right? Or would doing that have been ethical seeing as he left my family with no warning or cards for birthdays or presents for Christmas or even information on where he would be. No, not it was a good thing I kept him alive for I could bitch him out on how depressed he made mom and the boys, along with the rest of our family, well except me because I never actually met him. I was only a year and a half when he left so I had no recollection of him at all except when I saw the baby books occasionally.

″I'm not about to leave again, and you little miss are not about to make me either,″he laughed his response and smiled at me.

″No, but I will.″ thank you god for sending my mother to the rescue!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : I would just like to thank CrazySmallLady and my bffl Killer of Mary Sues for reviewing my story, thanks for the criticism Em, and thanks for saying my story was actually good CrazySmallLady. Here's an update for you. I'm also really sorry it's been so long, I had school and huge tests, and just plain laziness so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ″Charmed″ just the fic in general**

Chapter 2

″Piper, I, uh, well...hi?″ Leo shied away from the raging mother I loved so much.

″Get out of my house, do as _MY _daughter says.″my mother almost yelled across the room.

Oh god how I loved seeing my mom mad at someone we both hated. See we had that little part in common, if we both hated someone, we both got mad at them. It scared most of our family, but we were the typical mother daughter pair so we always knew how the other was feeling.

″Yeah Leo, you heard my mother...leave,″ I scoffed and couldn't help but smile. His face drooped and he looked down. My mom shot a worried glance at me and I just nodded her way.

Leo left as he was told and I heard the solid wood door close hard, like he slammed it as hard as he could. I almost wanted to break out into laughter, but that would have shown amusement and amusement was not a good thing to show when my mom was mad. She took a lot of things insanely seriously, this however was something completely different, this wasn't something to worry about, it was something to try and prevent from happening again. He was not allowed near us from that point on according to my mother. Furiosity also ran in the family.

″Mel are you okay?″

With a shocked look on my face I just looked at my mom. _Yeah mom I 'm fine._

_″_Hey, no telepathy.″ my mom had a stern tone and my face grew heated.

″Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. So was he really who he said he was? Like, I don't know...was that my-my dad?″ I felt my heart speed up because I was hoping for my mom to say no and it was just a joke she had planned, but she had this sullen look on her face that gave the answer away,″Oh, I guess he was. Well I have to go and get ready for work, I'll be back later okay?″ I started to leave the room and turned back,″ Mom, I love you.″

She smiled and told me to go to work before I was late, not that my job was really a ″job″ of sorts, I helped at the club most nights and got paid just above minimum wages because I did two different jobs. No only did I bus tables(which was quite hard considering the club was packed every night) and occasionally sang or played with some band. That didn't happen very often though because half the time the band was amazing and not newb-ish at all so I just sat around or danced with people.

A couple times that night some drunk guys asked me to dance which is pretty funny considering that my brother was also working(contrary to my belief of him hanging with his friend). Chris was a very protective older brother, so every time the drunk men talked to me he walked up and stood there like a bouncer.

″Chris we have talked about this,″ I said while he walked me behind the bar,″ mom even says it's fine for me to dance with a couple drunk guys as long as they don't try to take me away, it makes them thirsty, which then gets the club more money. I'm sixteen okay?″ wow I made myself sound like a slut but his face went from angry to sad that he didn't get his way and he just smiled.

″Fine, but don't get into any trouble with anyone and I will still be watching you. If you need me you know where I am.″ he replied gloomily as a customer came up looking kind of angry.

The guy came right up to me and started shouting at me about how his rink was horrible and it tasted like crap, so I took it out of his hand and sniffed it.

″Excuse me sir, but this isn't your drink, this is one of many air fresheners around the bar...it's called potpourri.″ I explained. The man turned bright red and walked away muttering something about how stupid he was.

″Wow some guys just wanna tear the place apart. I hate it when they think they can shut the place down just for having a crappy drink. It's hilarious!″ my brother laughed so hard.

″Yeah, and then he thought that he could get a refund,″ I laughed back in a reply.

″You read his mind?″

″Just a little, I wanted to see why he was yelling at me personally. Turns out he thought he could get P3 shut down for serving ″old″ food and drinks and overpricing them.″ I responded with a defiant tone.

″So was he really drinking potpourri?″ Chris asked calmly.

″Oh yes he was, anyway that guy over there is pretty cute and he keeps looking my way so I'll be back in a few.″ actually the cute guy looking my way was my boyfriend at the time. His name was Jake and he was only seventeen, under age in a club but luckily my mom didn't put an age limit on the club, or actually took it away after I asked for a job.

* * *

My phone started to buzz while I was getting in my car around ten that night. However the number was unrecognizable to me. Normally I would not pick up, but I had a weird feeling.

″ Hello?″ I asked wearily

″Mel it's your dad please talk to-″ I shut the phone and drove home as fast as I could.

The second I got in the house I slammed and locked the door,″MOM! Come here please?″

She came literally as fast as she could, and being a Charmed One that was pretty fast, and looked frantically at me. My face was red and I was out of breath. I was also panicking more than I ever had in my life.

″What's wrong Mel? Are you okay?″

_Mom he called my phone. How the hell did he get my number?_

″Mel who called your phone?″

_**Leo**_._..Leo called my phone after I got off shift, and I know I shouldn't be using tele-_

_″_Mel I don't care about the telepathy thing right now, what do you mean he called your phone?″ my mom looked exasperated and a bit more than mad but not quite enraged.

_I mean ,_I tried to catch my breath and was doubling over in fear that my father would hurt me,_mom I mean he had a phone and found out my number somehow, and he won't stop calling either. I got three texts and have at least four voice mails just since I left the cub._

″Lock all the doors, I'll go call the boys and tell them to come home, you call your aunts and get the updated okay?″ I finally caught my breath and nodded in my mother's direction.

Within the next twenty five minutes both my brothers were home, the doors were locked, phones turned off and my aunt Phoebe was on her way to stay he night with us. We didn't need her to stay with us bit she offered, so my mom said it was fine, plus she needed a night off from her own three daughters. All three of them being two years apart, so they were pretty close. Me and my brothers? Yeah...no we were as far apart as it was possible not year wise, the same thing applied to us...two years apart in birth, but the boys got along so much better when I wasn't around because of the fact that I am a girl and they don't think I can enjoy sports as much as they do.

″Is everyone okay?″ my mother inquired nervously,″ Other than Mel has anyone gotten any calls from that number?″

Both boy shook their heads and just stared at the floor or ceiling. Chris had a hint of madness in his eyes, but not at me, I'm still not quite sure why he was mad at all, but it was definitely there. When he saw that I was looking his way he just smirked at me, though again I wasn't sure why at all.

″Do you guys think that we'll be safe? Is there anything we can do to the house? Spells, charms anything?″ I started to freak out.

″Yes Mel, it'll all be fine okay?″ my mom answered calmly.


End file.
